


A bout de force

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren fatigué, Levi protecteur, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	A bout de force

\- Que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes. Évitez de descendre à terre si cela n’est pas nécessaire, cria Erwin à l’ensemble des troupes.

Tout le monde répondit à l’ordre. Chaque soldat était attaché à une escouade. Eren était toujours collé à Levi qui avait reformé son escouade avec les amis de ce dernier. Tous les sens aux aguets, prêts à tuer le moindre titan, les escouades avançaient prudemment.

Depuis ce matin, Eren ne se sentait pas trop bien. Il avait été énormément sollicité ses dernières semaines avec les entraînements et les tests d’endurance de Hanji. L’utilisation aussi intense de son mode titan, usait de plus en plus vite son corps. Il perdait l’appétit, n’arrivait pas à dormir et souvent se mettait à saigner du nez sans prévenir. Il avait l’impression d’être dans le corps d’une personne âgée. Il ne réagissait même plus au quart de tour quand Jean lui cherchait des poux. Pourtant, il ne se plaignit jamais et préférait souffrir de ces effets secondaires en silence. Il ne voulait absolument pas décevoir les gens qui avaient placé leur confiance en lui.

Le caporal-chef Levi indiqua un changement de direction. Eren se prépara à bifurquer quand une violente douleur lui vrilla les tympans. Il lâcha aussitôt les manettes de l’équipement pour porter les mains à sa tête. Sa vision devint floue et il commença à tomber.

Tout se passa très vite. Une autre douleur plus violente lui fit mordre sa langue et inconsciemment déclencha sa forme de titan. Levi avait réagi au quart de tour, ordonnant à tout le monde de s’écarter du titan. Pourtant Mikasa n’écouta pas et se rapprocha de son frère d’adoption. Armin lança une fusée noire afin d’avertir les autres escouades.

\- Eren ! Eren ! Est-ce que tu m’entends ? Réponds Eren !  
\- Mikasa dégage de là tout de suite.  
\- Non, je ne laisserai pas Eren dans cet état-là.  
\- Fous-moi le camp de là, c’est un ordre ! S’époumona Levi.

Jean avec l’aide de Connie attrapa Mikasa et l’emmenèrent le plus loin possible des foudres de leur supérieur.

Levi s’était positionné sur le toit d’une maison face au schifter.

\- Tu commences à me les gonfler sévère Jaeger avec tes conneries. T’as deux minutes pour reprendre ta forme initiale avant que je ne décide de te trancher.

Sans prévenir, Eren se lança en direction du caporal-chef. Ce dernier vola sur une autre toiture rapidement. D’un coup d’œil, il vit les autres arrivés, leur lames prêtes à en découdre avec Eren. Il pesta et arma ses propres épées avant de se lancer rapidement sur la nuque du titan. Ce dernier ne semblait plus réagir. Il se posa au niveau de la nuque et observa. Il n’y avait aucun signe comme quoi, Eren allait sortir de là. Il prit son élan et trancha net le cou du titan.

Le corps d’Eren quitta aussitôt celui de son schifter et tomba dans le vide, inconscient. Levi le rattrapa au passage et le déposa le plus délicatement au sol.

Toutes les escouades s’étaient regroupées autour d’eux. Certains montraient leur haine envers Eren et le menaçaient de le tuer. D’autres montraient plus de réserves voir même n'étaient effrayés pas ce qu’ils avaient vu.

\- Caporal-chef éloignez-vous de cette aberration. Il faut la détruire avant qu’elle ne reprenne conscience.  
\- La ferme, bande de cons. Le premier qui approche goûtera de ma lame. Allez plutôt me chercher Hanji et Erwin au lieu de déblatérer des conneries plus grosses que vos culs.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas vous laisser avec ce monstre, il pourrait se réveiller à n’importe quel moment.  
\- Dégagez tout de suite. On ne craint rien. Ackerman, pour une fois rend toi utile et tue le premier qui approche.

Mikasa lança un regard noir à son supérieur, mais obéit tout de même à l’ordre. Levi garda son épée à la main prêt à en découdre avec le premier blanc bec qui oserait approcher.

Armin n’avait pas attendu et était parti chercher Hanji. Il revint avec le major et Hanji moins de cinq minutes après. La tension était toujours palpable. Erwin s’interposa entre Levi et les soldats leur ordonnant de remonter à leur position immédiatement.

Hanji s’était abaissé pour examiner Eren.

\- Il est très faible. Erwin, il faut abandonner la mission. On doit ramener Eren immédiatement au QG pour des soins appropriés.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Demanda Levi qui le tenait toujours contre lui.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il a peut-être était au-delà de ses forces pour contrôler son titan.  
\- Tout est de votre faute, cracha Mikasa. Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte qu’il ne mangeait plus depuis plusieurs jours, ni ne dormait. Son oreiller est même tâché de sang.

Levi lui lança un regard assassin avant de baisser ses yeux vers le garçon pâle, lui d’ordinaire à la peau mat.

L’ordre de repli fut donné et Levi porta lui-même Eren comme son bien le plus précieux au monde. Lors du retour, personne n’osa ouvrir la bouche.

Eren mit plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller, branché à plusieurs appareils, la tête de Levi reposant sur le bord de son lit, sa main serrant celle du plus jeune.


End file.
